Third Kazekage (ZackTheRaikage)
---- The Third Kazekage (三代目風影, Sandaime Kazekage, Literally meaning: Third Wind Shadow) was the leader of Sunagakure, recognized by the village as it's strongest Kazekage . After he was reborn into the world and then fully revived into the world by the one who summoned him. He only was joined into the Akatsuki as a Human Puppet from Sasori. He then joined the PS Organization and served them, but didn't tell them the truth and usually fought with their leader, Taruto Uchiha. Appearance ---- The Third Kazekage had short messy, dark blue hair, yellow eyes, and wore the normal Kazekage attire and sometimes the Kage hat. He also had the Rinnegan in his palms. Personality ---- His personality was quite nice. He was always quite warm and child-like as a boy. But as an adult, he took on a much more serious tone. He still acted happy, but still wanted people to know him as the "Third Kazekage" or "Lord Third". When he was revived, he hated Sunagakure, but empathized them for choosing strong leaders. Background ---- Before becoming the Third Kazekage, he had a long tenure as the Second Kazekage's guard. During his service, he accompanied him to the first ever Five Kage Summit. There he stood behind the Second watching diligently as the proceedings unfolded. Eventually, his long service made him the Third Kazekage. During his tenure, he entered Sunagakure into a formal alliance with Konohagakure. During the ceremony, both he, and the Third Hokage were ambushed by the Jashinist Cult, who were attempting to stage a coup d'état. It is unknown what happened to Hiruzen, but the Kazekage was said to have barely escaped with his life. However, his actions were said to have helped Sunagakure a lot to achieve peace. He was killed by another certain incident against the Third Raikage. Abilities ---- While alive, the Third was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He is hailed as the strongest Kazekage in the village's history, and even a very powerful shinobi like Sasori claimed that he had trouble killing him. He also appeared to have possessed a high level of intelligence as he was able to comprehend the One-Tail's unique powers and produce his own version of the same, thus creating Iron Sand. Magnet Release ---- The Third possessed the kekkei genkai Magnet Release which allowed him to convert his chakra into strong magnetic forces, enabling him to manipulate magnetic objects. Combined with his research of Shukaku's powers, he crafted his own version of "sand-manipulation", the Iron Sand, by combining his magnetic force control with iron powder; this was the main reason why he was considered the strongest Kazekage there was. His magnetic control also granted him immunity from all metallic weapons, as well as the ability to nullify opposing puppets by clogging their joints with sand. With this "sand", he could make weapons to fit various occasions, thereby making this a very versatile technique, which Chiyo considered to be the "most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure". He doesn't practice much in Lava Release, but he can still severely burn the strongest of shinobi. He has shown great mastery of the ninjutsu he absorbs, and he could enhance it with his own chakra to use it on a much greater scale, as seen with Shukaku's Tailed Beast Ball. Rinnegan ---- He was able to go to the other dimension with the help of a Space–Time Ninjutsu user. He then took the Rinnegan out of Momoshiki's palms. So technically, he has all the abilities of Momoshiki. But, he didn't bother to take the third Rinnegan in his head. The only ability he doesn't have are the abilities Momoshiki absorbed and Chakra Edible Creation. Quotes ----